buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks vs Silver 2
Trunks vs Silver 2 is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 4 Episode 6: Dragon Ball vs Sonic! The rematch is upon us! Can Trunks earn redemption from the Season 1 finale? '' Fight '''SOLEANNA – Sonic the Hedgehog' Trunks’ head was absolutely pounding. The impact from that kick and the wrong position he found himself in to lose that battle to Silver had infuriated him more than actually losing to the hedgehog. He needed to make this right. He walked around the city plaza, asking people about the sighting of a white hedgehog. None of the humans seemed to know, but then Trunks came across a pink hedgehog. Trunks shrugged, and approached Amy. “Excuse me, miss.” Trunks began. Amy rolled her eyes. “Oh brother. Look, if this is about a date-” “Do you know someone called Silver?” Trunks persisted, not letting Amy finish. “Uh.. O-of course not.” Amy stammered. Luckily for Amy, Silver hadn’t quite left for his own time yet. “I know you.” Silver claimed, walking forward. Trunks frowned. “You should do…” Trunks said calmly, before grasping his sword and swinging for Silver. “You nearly caused devastation for years to come!” Trunks added, kicking Silver in the chest. “Let’s see how you fare a second time…” FIGHT! Trunks swung at Silver, but the hedgehog managed to zoom at his legs in a ball, striking at the knee of Trunks. Silver then sprang up, delivering a sharp kick to the face and then an axe handle, which stunned the hybrid. Silver then placed a hand on Trunks’ chest but before the hedgehog could deliver his intended attack, Trunks teleported and kneed Silver in the back of the head. With Silver now in the air, Trunks worked on maintaining a foothold by delivering wave after wave of energy attack up at Silver. The hedgehog was subjected to a bombardment, but he could tank a beating. He looked to regain control and levitated further into the air, this time activating his Psychic Knife and throwing down a projectile of his own at Trunks. “Iblis has already been slain.” Silver claimed, landing before Trunks and attempting a Homing Attack. “This is no longer about Iblis, or Mephiles. This is about getting even!” Trunks responded, all the while charging to meet Silver’s attack with a sharp kick. Silver slammed into a building, but Trunks wasn’t about to let up. He dragged his sword across the ground and then tried to stab Silver. The hedgehog reached out with telekinesis and grabbed Trunks’ weapon. He then tossed it to a side, forcing Trunks to relinquish his grip. Enraged, Trunks decided to change it up. He began a transformation into Super Saiyan, and to put the exclamation mark on it, he fired a colossal beam of energy that caught Silver in the chest. Silver skidded across the floor, black marks and scuffs contrasting with the white fur. He picked himself up, throwing a Psychic Knife at Trunks, who swatted the attack with an energy blast of his own. Trunks charged Silver, dragging him up the side of a wall and then planting him into a roof. Silver landed on his feet, but a blast of ki to his feet saw to that. Silver fell from the roof, activating his flight at the last second to land on the floor safely. Trunks landed on the spine of the hedgehog, creating a crater in the ground beneath him. Silver’s clenched fist slammed the ground in frustration. He then let out a cry as seven emeralds surrounded his body. Super Silver now stood before Trunks, and he wasn’t wasting time either. Silver telekinetically grabbed a cart and hurled it at Trunks who blasted it with ki. The pair then exchanged blows in the centre of the plaza, where Trunks looked to seize an advantage by teleporting behind Silver where possible. Super Silver placed his hand on the ground, lifting several chunks of concrete as a shield. He then repulsed them out as an attack, catching Trunks in a swarm. Trunks bounced off the wall and delivered a ball of energy to Silver, which knocked the hedgehog off rhythm. But just as Trunks looked to capitalise, Silver had summoned a ball of rock and debris. The giant sphere landed on Trunks, grinding him into the floor and then swallowing him into the ball of debris. Silver redirected it into as many walls as possible, before exploding it with a psychokinetic blast. Trunks landed at Silver’s feet, but the hedgehog was in no forgiving mood. He placed a hand on Trunks’ head, and then pulled with all his telekinetic might, ripping the head from the Z Fighter’s body. KO! Silver teleported the body into the deserts, before opening up a portal back to the future. The future he had saved awaited and Silver couldn’t wait to put this whole saga behind him. Conclusion The winner is Silver!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:Was a OMM Category:Was a DBX Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Male-only battles Category:Human vs Animal Category:Animal vs Alien battles Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Sonic vs DBZ themed battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Games themed battles Category:Rivalry themed fights Category:Sequels Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Shonen Jump vs Sega Category:Completed Battle Category:Rematch